The Blood Connection
by SitOnMyNoFace
Summary: Victoria is a new student from abroad. She decides to date her new friend, but finds him incapable of satisfying her unhealthy desire for someone more forbidden. With her world on the brake of war she is called to action, doing everything she can to make things right for the past mistakes her family had made. In the end her worse fear will be realized. She is like them.
1. Deflowering a bed of Weeds

AN: This story contains strong language, sexual content, and violence. Read at your own risk. Given the sheer mass of the story to the series Harry Potter makes it nearly impossible to do a "what if" scenario so I instead imposed my own character into the series as a descendant of Morfin Gaunt. The pairings are as follows Malfoy/OC Snape/Oc Snape/Lilly Evans. This is such a multishot that it's pretty much porn with an interesting storyline of which I intend to do more with. I will be posting chapters on it regularly so you may follow it if you like. The setting is unspecified on purpose so that it is vague, but occurs roughly around the events of the Goblet of Fire.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Jk Rowling and is not by any means my own work.

PS: I used D&D mechanics with my OC so this should be pretty interesting given she has to have a D 20 to determine her fate. X3 No botches yet. Don't forget to review, favorite, and subscribe!

Victoria Guant stood nervous at the train station accompanied by her parents. She looked around nervously at all of the other students boarding the train to Hogwarts. Their school uniforms embroidered in shades of red, blue, yellow, and green with matching ties made her feel out of place. Her's was a black blouse with a white tie and skirt that was much more revealing than that of any of her fellow female students. This noticeable difference made her miss home already. It made her embarrassed to be wearing such a revealing outfit and just moving to Britain from America. "Mom, the uniform is completely different! I need new robes," she turned desperately to her mother.

"We'll send you some as soon as I get my first check. It's bound to be a good one," her dad said reassuringly. "Aren't you excited?! New school! New place!"

"Anxious is more like it," she stared wildly at the crowd.

A pair of attractive ginger twins whistled and cat-called her.

" _The nerve!"_

"Don't speak that here! You know how your cousin ruined the Guant family name! You must be polite and-"

"Accepting of other people's heritage. I know mother! I just like speaking parsel! It's how I communicate with Siostra!" She interrupted her mother. At the sound of her name a ground boa slithered upon her master's shoulders. Victoria scratched under her companion's chin.

"Look at the time! Your train will be parting soon," her father looked at his watch before crouching to his daughter's height to hug her around the shoulders. "I know it isn't an easy adjustment, but you'll fit in. You're beautiful, smart, and have a wonderful personality. You'll make friends in no time. Keep your chin up," he tossed her head up affectionately.

"I'll try dad," she smiled. His words of encouragement helped boost her confidence a little.

Her mother placed firm hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Be proud of who you are. We are the family's last hope. Don't let anyone give you a hard time for being a relative of his," she pecked her on the forehead.

"Okay, mom," she smiled up at her before grabbing her things. "Bye!" she ran clumsily to the train while waving a goodbye to her parents. She dragged her trunk up the train steps. She sat alone in a compartment to the front after putting her things away. _"We can speak here. There isn't anyone to bother us,"_ she whispered to Siostra. She sighed, _"I hope dad gets me new robes soon."_

" _I think you look lovely,"_ Siostra curled beside her master. This didn't make Victoria feel any better. She was pondering the distance between her and her old home. Would her friends still write her?She was going to miss them deeply. As she stared dreamily out of her window her eyes became droopy at the passing mess of color that was the country side. She drifted off to sleep. Her head slouched against the window.

She didn't wake up until a pained feeling woke her from the pit of her stomach. _"I'm going to go get a snack. You want anything?"_

" _I'll manage by finding my own dinner."_ Siostra slithered to the floor.

" _Please don't eat anyone's pets!"_ Victoria pleaded as she opened the door, thankfully to an empty corridor. She started down the aisle in search for the trolley. She went a ways down before she caught the woman paused in front of a box off to her left. "Can I have some every flavor beans and some chocolate frogs?" she asked her with her money in hand. As the woman bent over the cart to retrieve her product Victoria caught a glimpse of who sat in the box. His mangled hair and glasses looked as they did in the pictures she remembered seeing in the paper. She caught his eyes, a bright green. His face screwed up in pain as he placed a hand over a lightening shaped scar that she barely caught a glimpse of. Had her cousin's curse caused him pain when she was near because they shared blood? The thought made her feel ashamed. Despite herself she smiled at him with as gentle a look as she could. He need not fear her. Her cousin and herself weren't cut from the same cloth. She hoped to prove that when she started school here. She finished her transaction and whisked off her long black hair shifting as she did so.

"I've never seen her before," Hermione pointed out.

"I like her outfit," Ron said without thinking. Hermione stomped on his foot.

Harry looked where she had stood, pondering why his scar had begun to hurt.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Fine," he lied, why had she made his scar hurt? She couldn't have? Could she?

Later that evening in the Great Hall the three of them sat together at Gryffindor table waiting for the sorting to begin. A group of first years stood huddled around Professor McGonagall. Victoria stood among them uncomfortably aware that curious eyes were fixed on her bazaar appearance with students much younger than her. She glanced around nervously at the many faces of her peers.

"She looks a little old to be a first year," Ron pointed out.

"She's obviously a transfer student!" Hermione corrected him.

"A transfer student?" Harry tore his eyes from her and met Hermione's eyes.

"I heard that she moved here from America," she added.

"That's why she's dressed like that?"

"Will you stop inquiring how she's dressed Ron?! It's impolite!" she threw him a disapproving look.

Victoria waited nervously for her name to be called once McGonagall got to the "G's".

"Guant Victoria," Professor McGonagall read off of the parchment she was holding and glanced at her. She stepped up to the stool, swallowed the lump in her throat and sat down delicately on the stool the first years before her had sat on. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. He spontaneously sprung to life, giving Victoria a startle.

"Clever this one," he purred. "You have skill, yes! So much potential. You would make a great Raven Claw, but then again," he drifted off into thought. "Oh yes! You will be... Slytherin!" he announced with zest. She looked over at the Slytherin table before stepping down to join them. The lack of space at the table proved it difficult to pick a seat. She sat in a random seat across from a boy with long silvery blonde hair. She looked up and caught him looking at her.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy," he offered her a hand to shake.

"Victoria Guant," she blushed as she shook his hand. He was quite handsome.

"This is Crabe and Goyle," he gestured at his two large friends.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled friendly at them.

"Is it true? Did you really move here all the way from America?"

"Yeah, we moved her for my dad's work."

"What's the school like there?"

"Well, we don't have houses for one thing. The school I went to was just separated by age and sex. We didn't use wands either. The one I have now is my first."

"No wands?" he looked intrigued by this.

"Yeah, pretty weird, right?"

"Nonsense! I think that's cool. Can you show us when we reach the common room?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem!" she smiled.

"Do you really own a snake?"

"Yeah, he name is Siostra. She's been in my family for years. I can introduce you if you like."

"Sounds good. Do you rain for a wizarding family, if you don't mind my asking.

"Well," she hesitated with a sigh. "The Guant family comes from this one."

"This one? You don't mean?"

"Slytherin, yes," she nodded.

"No way!" he enthused. "Wait! Does that mean your family is originally from here?"

"Yeah, my grandfather was Morfin Guant. My mother doesn't like to talk about him."

"Does that mean you can-"

"Speak Parsel? Yes, I talk to Siostra all of the time."

"Are you related to you-know-who then?"

"Unfortunately, he's like my cousin or something," she tried her best to show him how uncomfortable the topic was.

To her comfort he changed the topic, "Is that uniform from your old school?"

"Uh, yeah. Moving here took a great deal of our money. My parents insisted that I wear this until my dad can buy me a new school uniform," she blushed.

"It looks nice," his eyes flickered over her figure as he scrutinized the way she looked. It took her a moment to register that the students were leaving the Great Hall.

"Where is everyone going?" she looked around nervously.

"Common rooms, come with us. I'll show you where ours is," he dismounted his seat with his two bulky friends. She didn't protest. She followed them willingly out into the corridors. A towering figure dressed in shadowy robes floating like a dark cloud passed her. She caught his black eyes glance over at her as she watched him pass.

"Who is that?" she asked them intriguingly.

"That's Professor Snape. He's the head of our house. He takes up with his own. You needent worry about him," Malfoy said dismissing the subject. She stared after him as she blindly followed Malfoy almost running into him. "Our common room is down in the dungeons," he led her down a flight of stairs. He, Crabbe and Goyel paused in front of a painting of a knight in a suit of armor. "Belladonna," he spoke the password. The door swung open, revealing a secrete passage. "It's important that you remember the password or you can't get in. You don't want to be like that stupid git Longbottom in Gryffindor," they led the way into the common room colored in green and silver.

"Is green and silver our house colors?"

"Yeah," he answered her.

She stepped in front of a mirror hanging beside the fire place. She brushed her tie and skirt with her finger tips, changing the color from white to a brilliant shade of green. "Better?" she presented herself to Malfoy.

"Beautiful! Er, I mean," his pale face went a light shade of pink.

"Thank you, see no wand," she held her hands out in front of her.

"That was brilliant!"

" _Siostra, come meet my new friends,"_ she held out her arm for her snake to climb it. Siostra slithered up Victoria's arm and onto her shoulders like a feather boa to look at Malfoy.

" _Pleasure,"_ she nodded at him.

"Amazing! What did she say?"

"She said nice to meet you," she giggled.

"We best get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow. Till then, Victoria," he seized her hand and tilted forward to plant a gentle kiss on it. "It's been a pleasure getting to know you," he released her.

"You too," she blushed.

"Good night," he smiled at her.

"Good night," she turned to leave for the girl's dormitory. She lied awake in her bed. _"That wasn't so bad for a first night. I made some friends at least."_

" _You should go to sleep Victoria. Want to make a good first impression in classes don't you?"_

" _Yeah I guess you right. Good nigh Siostra."_ she turned over to go to sleep.

She sat with Malfoy at breakfast. He caught her staring at the Gryffindor table. "Who're you looking at?" he asked irritably.

"That boy with the glasses, is he by chance Harry Potter?" she nodded off at Harry.

"Potter?! I wouldn't waste my time with him. He's a real git that one. Not at all cracked up to what people think."

"Can you introduce me to him?"

He choked on a piece of toast, "why?"

"I've been wanting to talk to him since last night. Why do you not get along or something?"

"Not really, but I'll introduce you. It's the least I can do for you indulging me last night," he left his chair. Victoria followed behind him. "Potter! I've got someone who wants to meet you!" he avoided eye contact with him. Harry spun around in his seat to meet Victoria's gaze. "Victoria, Potter. Potter, Victoria."

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry," she smiled at him, offering her hand to shake his.

He hesitated for a moment as if pondering whether or not her intentions were pure. "Nice to meet you, Victoria," he said finally as he shook her hand.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. I know he's caused you a great deal of grief," she said.

"Malfoy is your cousin?"

"Oh no! My cousin Tom. You probably only know him by his ridiculous nickname."

"Tom? You don't mean Tom Riddle?"

"Afraid so. I'm dreadfully sorry on my family's behalf. We don't associate ourselves with the likes of him. We may be of pure blood, but we're much more accepting of witches and wizards from different family backgrounds. I hope you don't hate us. I wouldn't blame you if you did though."

"I don't blame you. You seem a lot more pleasant than he is."

"You're too kind. Is it true that you can speak Parsel?"

"Yeah I can."

"You should come meet Siostra some time! I think she'd like to meet someone else she can talk to."

"You're pet snake?"

"Yeah, she's really nice. I won't keep you. It's been nice meeting you, Harry. I hope that we can be friends. Guess I'll see you around," she waved him goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya," he waved back at her. She took her leave with a snickering Malfoy.

"She seems nice," Hermione said.

"I hope Malfoy doesn't corrupt her," Harry continued eating his breakfast.

"You really don't like him, don't you?" Victoria sat back down with Malfoy.

"Well..." he thought for a moment. How could he explain his and Potter's relationship without sounding like a dick? The more he thought on it, if he told her the truth she'd see him as being stuck up. Then again, was she really in a position to lose the only friend she might have here at Hogwarts? He summed up the right words to say, "It's more of a mutual thing," he shrugged. That was good! Make it sound as if they're both in the wrong.

"It's fine, I really don't care. You guys have been going to school together. I don't know what happened to cause you guys to dislike each other. I feel as if I should be kind to him for the harm that one of my family members have caused," she stared off into space, looking as if more was on her mind than she had been letting on.

"I," he was going to say she shouldn't have to kiss up to him for her family's mistake, but he himself knew how it felt. He didn't want to be a hypocrite.

"What?"

"Nothing, are you by chance involved with anyone at the moment?"

"Like dating?"

He nodded.

"No, why? Were you going to ask me out?"

"Well, yeah. I understand if you don't want to. Seeing as we just met, but I have a lot of pull in the school. I know you're still adjusting. No one would bother you if you were," he turned away from her to hide his flushed face at the mere thought. He must've looked so stupid to her.

"I'll go out with you," she picked up her pumpkin juice.

"You, what? You will?" he turned back to look at her.

"Not because of your status at school, but because I like you. I thought you were cute anyways," she glanced at him from her goblet as she took a drink.

"Y-you do? I mean of course you do," he slicked his silvery blonde hair back.

"Narcissism can make the most attractive people ugly," she took another drink.

"Wait, what?!" he scowled.

She couldn't help but to giggle at his sudden change of mood. "Don't classes start soon? I don't know where to go."

"I'll show you where to go," he got up, leading her from the great hall.

They stood outside of the potions classroom, waiting for the doors to open. Victoria made the mistake of standing dead center in front of them. She gave a start when they burst open. The black clad figure she knew as Professor Snape stood between the newly open doors. His black eyes flashed at her and he gave her a smirk. "New girl, do try and be more careful next time. , you could be making a better job of showing your new friend around."

"Sorry, Professor," Malfoy looked back at him. Snape nodded his head irritably towards the classroom. Malfoy placed a hand on Victoria's back to guide her into the classroom. "Be on your toes, he's probably going to pick on you today. It's never good when he smiles like that. Just be on your best behavior and try to make a good first impression. It's very important if you don't want your years here to be miserable," he whispered to her as he showed her to her seat beside him. "Potter would know!" he said loudly enough for Harry to hear him as he passed.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Harry took his seat with a displeased look. He looked really unhappy to be here. This must not have been a class he liked.

"Hi Harry!" Victoria waved at him.

"Oh, hullo Victoria," he looked mildly relieved at the sight of her.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. The class started filling as students started seating themselves. Victoria looked around the classroom. Several of the guys were checking her out. She blushed. Malfoy must have noticed this too, because he placed his hand over her's as if to claim her from the rest of them. It caught her off guard. Her hand trembled beneath his. It felt warm. It was as if it was shielding her from the rest of them. She tangled her fingers with his. They both jerked as Professor Snape slammed the doors closed with a loud bang. They recoiled their hands back to themselves.

"Today we will be brewing a simple aggression drought," Snape's voice boomed as he made his way up the aisle. "Potter! Any idea what ingredients we require for an aggression drought?" he spun on his heels in front of where Harry sat. Hermione's hand shot up despite her not being the one questioned.

"No," Harry barred his teeth.

"No?"

"No, Sir," he looked as if he had already had enough.

"Hopeless as ever I see." Victoria started wondering if it was always like this for Harry. Ten minutes into class and Harry's abuse continued. She didn't know how much more of it she could take. Everyone bowed their heads submissively and ignored it, even his two friends. The red-headed one looked positively horrified. She had already brewed her drought of aggression. Malfoy was coming along with his. Snape trailed over to look at Harry's cauldron. Victoria tensed. He was going to start on him again.

"Don't," Malfoy whispered to her, predicting what she was about to do. She didn't care. She had already made her mind up She was going to intervene.

"Pitiful, ten-"

"Stop!" she stood out of her chair. He stood upright and cocked his head to the side. What would have reminded her of a cute puppy now reminded her of a wolf establishing his dominance to his fellow pack members over prey. He strode over to her. As he stood over her she began to lose her conviction. He towered over her like a tall dark building. She tried to hide her intimidation under the glare she had been giving him. She didn't remove her eyes from his.

He smirked the same smirk he had given her when she entered the classroom. "My apologies, it would seem I forgot to mention our new face we have with us today. Miss. Guant why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

She stood quiet. She could feel all eyes on her.

"No? Miss. Guant is a new student from," he looked her over. "America no doubt. The Guant family has been known to take desperate measures to keep their pure blood in the family. Tell me Miss. Guant, was the uniform you are wearing mandatory at your American school, or are you just as much of a show off as you are trying to display?"

"I-"

"She hasn't been able to afford new robes yet. Her father is going to buy her some as soon as he gets paid," Malfoy bravely answered for her.

"If I see you in my class dressed like this again I'll be seeing you in detention. As for your little outburst. I can see why you would rush to Potter's aid, however; this is my classroom. While in here you are under my authority, understand?"

She nodded slightly.

"Any more disruptions in my class and you'll suffer the consequences," he leaned in on her desk and whispered to her. "Mr. Malfoy take more care to keep your friend here in line," he spoke up. With a wave of his wand he vanished her drought from her cauldron. "A zero for you and Mr. Potter."

Victoria sat back in her seat, scowling at her empty cauldron where her hard work had been. She walked out of class, accompanied by Malfoy.

"I can't believe he discarded my drought!" she shook her head angrily.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Malfoy reminded her.

"He's only picking on you because you stood up for me," said Harry behind her.

"Oh, Harry. Are you alright?" she asked.

"That was really cool, what you did for me back there. Like Malfoy said, you shouldn't get on his bad side. Me and him have been in a row ever since my first day here. You're in his house. So long as you don't play hero again he'll favor you. That's how Malfoy here has been passing all of his classes."

"Shut your stupid mouth, Potter!"

"I can't help myself. My mom always taught me to be nice."

"Well, try a little less nice around Snape. You've seen for yourself what kind of man he is. See ya later, Victoria," Harry passed them up.

"What are you going to do about your school robes?" Malfoy asked her.

"I don't know. My dad said he would get them for me with his first check. He only started work last week."

"I could send my father an owl and have you some tomorrow."

"Oh no! You understand how embarrassing that would be?"

"I don't care, if it keeps you out of trouble with Snape-"

"He can wait until my dad gets paid! I'm in no hurry to please him! He can kiss my ass for all I care!"

Malfoy smiled to himself. He wondered if all American girls were so feisty. "Quidditch practice starts next week. Would you like to come watch me?"

"You play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, I'm Slytherin's Seeker."

"Yeah, I'll come watch you."

"Nice. Hey, I might be his favorite student, but I thought it was cool how you talked out to Snape like that. It was-" he paused to think of a good word for it.

"Rebellious?".

"Yeah," he nodded. He was going to say that, but refrained in fear of insulting her.

After their classes they sat in the common room studying. Goyle ran inside. He stopped in front of them, kneeling over exasperated. "Out with it Goyle," Malfoy said irritated, refusing to so much as peek away from his school book.

"H-Harry P-Potter, outside, wants in," he panted.

"Victoria invited him," he continued to read.

"Oh she did. Wait she did?!" He mouthed the words, "Aren't you two dating?" with a puzzled look on his face.

Malfoy mouthed a, "don't ask," back at him."Let him in Goyle," he couldn't have been less enthusiastic if he tried. Goyle's face looked as if he was defiling the sanctity of their evil lair. He hesitated before turning around to fetch Harry.

"Hey, Victoria. Thought I owed you one for what you did in potions. I came to meet Siostra like I promised," Harry crawled through the entrance.

"Ooh! Great!" she closed her book. _"Siostra, this is my friend Harry. He can speak Parsel,"_ she addressed Siostra, who had been lying in her lap.

Malfoy peered over his book to watch her speak. He didn't know if it was her connection to the house they had been sorted in or what, but there was something erotic about the way she spoke fluently in snake tongue. He watched the scene in silence, his eyes never wavering from Victoria.

" _Pleasure,"_ Siostra purred as she made eye contact with Harry.

" _It's very nice to meet you, Siostra. I haven't spoken with many snakes,"_ Harry said.

" _Very good, Harry! For someone who doesn't speak much it seems to come natural to you,"_ Victoria beamed up at him from her chair.

" _I don't know why. I've always been pretty fluent at it. I can't even tell I'm speaking a different language. I first found out I could speak it when I went to the zoo with my cousin. I didn't realize it was another language until the chamber of secrets opened in my second year."_

Siostra went quite.

" _Please don't bring that up,"_ Victoria spoke with a deep sadness and shame in her tone.

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

" _It's fine,"_ she shook her head. _"There are a lot of things in my heritage that I'm not proud of. Being related to a long history of muggle haters is just one of many."_

" _Listen, Victoria. I'm not going to lie, my scar burns when you're near. That's only ever happened when I've been near Vol-"_

" _Tom."_

" _When I've been near Tom. I can sense a connection between the two of you, but I know you're nothing like him. You really don't have to pay for his mistakes."_

" _You really mean that?"_

" _If anything you're his exact opposite."_

" _Thank you, Harry. You don't know what that means coming from you. You'd best get going. It's getting late. I don't think Draco likes you being here. Not that I care."_

" _Good night, It's been nice meeting you Siostra."_

" _Take care Harry Potter. My daughter, Nagimi accompanies the cousin. Should you meet I doubt she will be as hospitable as I."_

" _Thanks for the tip,"_ he left. Victoria wouldn't have known how late it was if it hadn't been for the common room being empty with the exception of Malfoy, who seemed to be pouring over his book. "It's getting late," Victoria stood up from her seat.

"I like that," Malfoy closed his book to look at her.

"Like what?" she stopped to look at him.

"The way you speak Parsel," he stood up from his seat and walked towards her. He brushed a wavy strand of her black hair out of her face and leaned in close to her. "I think it's hot," he whispered softly to her lips. She stood frozen on the spot. He tilted his head slightly to kiss her. He held on to her waist as he kissed her. She pressed herself against him, overlapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. He laid her down beside the fire place, lying over top of her. His lips remained glued to her's. He brushed her hair from her neck to reveal the bare nape of her neck. He kissed down her chin and onto her neck.

"Uhh!" a moan escaped her. She had never been kissed there and didn't realize how tender it would be. She tried to stifle her moans with great difficulty, letting the smallest of moans escape her. It was really tender there. Her body moved on it's own accord as she pulled him closer and arched her hips against his hard crotch. He kissed her on the neck even harder as he unfastened the buttons on her blouse one by one. He pushed the sides of her shirt away from the front of her torso, revealing a black bra. He slid his hand down her side, tracing her outline with his fingertips as he did so. His hand found the inside of her thigh and began to travel upward on the inside of her skirt. "Oh! Draco!" between him kissing on her neck and rubbing her crotch she could no longer remain silent. He rubbed her clit from inside her, what seemed to Malfoy to be a very revealing pair of silky underwear of some sort. Not really knowing what he was doing, he rubbed her sensitive spot. "Too rough," she corrected him.

"Oh, sorry," he tried something different instead. He entered two fingers inside of her. Moving them in and out of her, he could feel her getting wetter and wetter. This felt right to him. She started moaning again. The walls of her vagina began to contract around his fingers and moisture spelt out, getting her underwear and skirt wet. He removed his fingers and lifted his head from her neck. "How far are you willing to take this?" he whispered in her ear. She grabbed the hem of his trousers on an impulse. He unfastened his button and unzipped his pants. She helped him pull them down. His pale skin was soft and warm as her fingers grazed it. He pulled off her underwear and situated himself over her.

"Just, go slow. Alright?" she said shakily. Now that it had gotten this far she was starting to fear the pain she would feel in just a few moments. An intense pain shot through her as he slowly lowered himself inside of her. She pulled him close as if that was the only thing that could ease it. She cringed in agony as he went out and back inside of her. She felt really warm and slick to him, yet her walls still seemed like a vice grip.

"Ughh!" he moaned as he moved in and out of her. He was going ridiculously slow, but she still felt absolutely amazing. He had never felt anything like it, a warm tickling fuzzy sensation that he now knew as pleasure. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. Then it hit him. Once he realized he pulled out quickly and spilled out on the hearth rug and a little on her skirt. He trembled and shook for a moment before collapsing on top of her. He laid his head on her bra covered chest. It rose up and down as she breathed heavily. She scraped her fingernails through his fine hair and across his scalp to soothe him. "That feels nice," he nuzzled her chest for a moment to get a better listen at her heart beat. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he looked up into her dazzling green eyes.

"No more than could be expected," she reassured him.

"You were brilliant. I've never felt anything like it," he sighed.

"We really should be getting to bed. We have classes tomorrow," she reminded him.

He climbed over top of her and kissed her again, "Good night," he smiled at her.

"Good night," she cleaned up after themselves before heading off to bed.

The walk to breakfast the next morning was silent and awkward. Victoria and Malfoy ate their breakfast in silence. Malfoy looked nervous as he cleared his throat to speak, "I'm sorry about last night. We only just met. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't be sorry for something we both decided to do. Last time I checked there wasn't a time limit on being intimate with someone. You enjoyed yourself didn't you?" she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I did," he blushed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, she said dismissively.

"What are you going to do about your outfit?"

"Just take detention I guess. I don't want Professor Snape to think he's won. He's just gonna have to get over it. My dad hasn't got paid yet."

"Would you like to, you know, again?" he hesitated in an attempt to mask his excitement.

"I guess so. No offense, but I didn't get that much enjoyment out of it. They say the second time is better though."

"I have a place in mind. No one will bother us. We can go after class if you like."

"Sounds good to me," she finished her pumpkin juice.

The two of them got up from their seats to walk to class. Once they were side by side Malfoy smiled at her and offered her his hand. She paused for a moment considering it. She smiled back at him and held onto his hand as they walked out of the Great Hall.

"Ughh! They're dating now! It was disgusting enough to see her hang out with him," Ron crinkled his nose as a look of displeasure settled on his face.

"Where did you disappear to last night, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to get scolded for entering the Slytherin common room. He decided to keep it vague. "I went to meet Siostra, her pet snake. It was pretty fun speaking to her and Victoria in Parsel," it had felt to him as though two friends had been speaking in code. The kind of thing you hear about siblings doing.

"Be careful, Harry. I know she seems different from him, but they are still related."

"Really?! You of all people are going to judge someone else for who their family is?" he snapped.

"I didn't mean-"

"What's that suppose to mean mate?" Ron asked him.

"Hermione of all people, should know what it's like to be judged for her family."

"I'm just trying to look out for you Harry. You can still be friends, I'm not saying that. Just be careful."

"I get what you're saying, Hermione. I just have a good feeling about her. The way she acts, she seems really genuinely sorry about her family. She's always apologizing for things that she herself hasn't done. Last night when we spoke she asked me to call Voldermort by his real name. You should have seen the look on her face when I mentioned the chamber of secrets. She asked me not to bring it up in front of her. The way she acts and the kind of things she says. I really believe she is ashamed of her family."

"I want to believe her too, Harry. Just don't forget that they are related."

"Why don't you ask her how she feels about you-know-who. I'd imagine that would settle things," Ron suggested.

"If it will change your minds about her than maybe I will."

Victoria walked to Transfiguration with Malfoy. Professor McGonagall stood outside of the classroom, looking at her with a look of fear in her eyes. "Miss-"

"You may call me Victoria if you like Professor," her mother had told her to expect this reaction from at least some of the staff.

"I think Guant will suffice," she said with a scowl.

Victoria wondered if her face always looked angry like that. She smiled at her for using her last name even if it made her uncomfortable.

At the end of class Malfoy stood up, waiting for her to join him.

"May I have a word with you Miss. Guant?" Professor McGonagall sat at her desk.

She looked back at Malfoy, longing to join him. "Yes Professor?" she approached her desk.

"Would you mind waiting outside for her Mr. Malfoy?" she shot a glare up at him.

"I'll be outside, Victoria," he left the room with the rest of her class.

"Sit down, Miss. Guant," she stood from her seat to pour them some tea. "Have some tea," she pushed a cup towards Victoria before setting down with her own cup.

"Thank you Professor," Victoria took a drink of her tea.

"How are you adjusting to the change in schools?"

"I'm adjusting alright. This is a very lovely school," she sipped on her tea.

"Have you considered what career you might want to consider after graduation?"

"I want to be an Auror," she said without a moment of hesitation.

"An Auror?" she looked shocked at her answer.

"I know what you must be thinking Professor. I would be dealing with many witches and wizards that have taken the path to the dark arts and my cousin will be among them. I'd kill him myself if given the chance."

She winced at the word kill.

"Unless you think he could be apprehended," she took a sip of her tea, "I think all of the atrocities he's committed that would be the best punishment. I'd like to be an Auror to bring dark wizards to justice, and if I can bring honor to my family, well that would just be a plus," she finished off the rest of her tea. "Can I leave now, Professor? Draco is still waiting for me. I don't want to make us late for potions," she sat her cup down.

"You may leave, Miss. Guant."

Victoria left her seat. She started walking away and paused. "You didn't have to use Veritaserum, Professor. I would have told you everything honestly," she smiled back at her.

"I'm sure you would make a great Auror, Miss. Guant," Professor McGonagall returned the smile.

Victoria walked passed Malfoy, who was leaning against the wall. He joined her in the walk to the dungeons. "What did she want?" he asked in an arrogant tone.

"She wanted to ask me about my life ambitions. I've been expecting one of the teachers to do it. They want to make sure I don't turn out like my stupid cousin." By the time they got to class Snape had already been standing outside, letting the class enter. He gave her a scandalous look as he noticed her still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She crossed the threshold into the classroom.

"Detention tomorrow, Miss. Guant. Be sure to find my office at eight tomorrow," he looked back at her. She had paused just long enough to listen to the entirety of his sentence. She didn't care. Let him give her his detention. She wasn't going to let him get his way.

Later that evening Malfoy led her through the dungeons of Hogwarts. He stopped once they reached an empty corridor well out of the way. "Over here," he pulled her into a shadowy alcove. He pulled her close and started kissing her. He kept a hand on her lower back to keep her near him. His free hand trailed down her chest. He loosened her green tie, revealing the skin of her neck. He groped her breast as he kissed her. His hand then continued trailing down her side, scuffling her clothes as it dragged. He found the bare skin of her abdomen. He held on to her waist as he moved his mouth to her sensitive neck.

"Uhh!" she moaned softly as his hot mouth tickled the nerves in her neck. He propped her leg up on his hip by her bare thigh. He bent his wrist around her thigh and touched her from the outside of her panties. He moved the fabric to the side and started to finger her. "Ahh!" she moaned a little bit louder. She was already so wet. She turned her head to let him get a better shot at her neck. She was looking down the hall to her left. It led to a conjunction that appeared to lead left and right. She saw a shadow cast on the wall. "Someone is coming!" she said in a panicked voice.

"It's fine, no one will bother us," he continued what he had been doing without interruption.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of their potions master headed straight down the conjoined hall that overlapped the one they were in. "It's Professor Snape!" she whispered in a concerned tone.

"He won't do anything," he reassured her. He bit down on her neck.

"Uhh!" a loud moan escaped her. Did he hear her? Snape paused in the hallway, he looked at her from the corner of his eye out from a curtain of long black hair. 'He sees us, I just know it,' she thought. Why was he just standing there? The thought occurred to her, what if he joined in? What if it was him kissing her on her neck instead of Malfoy. It surprisingly turned her on even more. Malfoy was hitting her in all of the right places. She stared back at Snape with lust in her eyes. Her mouth tilted upward into an erotic smile as she moaned. She thought she could see him return the same longing look before he continued down the hall overshadowing the hall they occupied. "He's gone."

"He probably didn't even see us," he continued to work on her.

Victoria gaped out at the now empty junction where Snape had stood to look at her. Why was he looking at her like that? She was even more shocked at herself. She didn't particularly like him. Why had she thought about being intimate with him?

She sat quietly in Potions the next day. Pondering the events from yesterday evening's events. Why was he looking at her like that. Then it occurred to her that yesterday nor today had he been abusing Harry. Maybe her standing up for him got some lead way after all.

"A surprisingly acceptable potion, Miss. Guant," Professor Snape stared down at the contents of her potion.

"Huh?" she moved her hand from her face. She had been drooling. She wiped it covertly from the corners of her mouth, hoping he hadn't noticed. She had forgotten all about the potion she had brewed. She completed it in what seemed like forever ago.

"Did you fancy Potions over seas?" his black eyes met her green ones.

"Yeah, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts are my best two subjects," blushing, she tried to advert her eyes from his gaze.

His eyebrows furrowed in what looked like a curious expression, "Interesting," he left her table.

Malfoy led her to the doors that was the entrance to Professor Snape's office. "You'll come down here after we eat. Damn! I don't believe it! Third night here and you already have detention," he shook his head in disbelief. "You've seen for yourself that Snape is tolerant with those of us that are in his house. He passed us fucking in the hallway, yet it's your outfit that lands you in detention," he paused in thought. "You don't think he-"

"Now you're just being crazy," Victoria said dismissively. Normally she would be nauseated by the thought. She hadn't came to terms with whether or not she actually found him sexually attractive. What if Snape's intentions really were perverse? How would she react? She feared the answer and instead kept it out of her mind.

"Come to think of it, I don't recall any of the teachers really bothering with the dress code so long as it isn't Muggle attire," he thought long and hard on it. "Just watch yourself, Victoria," he looked at her with a worried look.

"I appreciate your scepticism. Now can we go eat? I'm starving!"

"Oh yeah, sure," he gripped her hand and walked with her to the Great Hall. Victoria ate her food slowly as if in fear of receiving detention too soon. She tried not to think about Malfoy's accusations. She was already full by the time she took her last bite. Once finished she stood up from the table. It felt strange leaving without Malfoy. Up to this point they had went everywhere together. The trip denying her this indulgence was punishment enough. Alone, she made her way out of the Great Hall. Her walk to detention reminded her of the Muggle American film "Green Mile." Was this her Green Mile? No electric chair awaited her that she knew of. She walked down the stairs to the dungeons. As she proceeded she became more and more aware of just how lonely the walk was without Malfoy's hand in her's. She had no one to chat to to prolong the trip. It seemed as if it would take her only a matter of seconds to get to Professor Snape's office. There she was outside of his doors. They were left open for her.

"Come in," Snape called out to her.

She reluctantly stepped inside.

"Close the doors behind you," he sat behind his desk grading papers.

She obeyed, daintily closing the doors behind her.

"Have a seat, I'll be finished shortly," he gestured to the chair that sat in front of his desk. She pulled out the chair and sat down. It felt strange being in such close proximity to him. He looked down at the paper he was grading. Long eyelashes cascaded his dark eyes. Feeling sudden tension, she stared around the room instead. He was surrounded by old books caked in dust. Vials, flasks, containers, and potion ingredients were stocked on his shelves. His eyes trailed down her body. She looked back at him. He was still grading papers. She could have sworn she caught him looking up her skirt. He put his quill down and sat up in his chair. He creaked his neck as he straighten his head. "Care for some tea?" he stood up and walked across the room to a tray with a dazzling silver tea set.

"Yes, please," she clasped her hands together modestly in her lap. He returned to his seat with two cups. "Thanks!" she took her cup willingly. She held the brew underneath of her nose to sniff the steam. "Veritaserum, Professor?"

"Clever girl. Did they teach you to detect such things in a drink in America?"

"In addition to Potions class there is a Detect Poisons Class much like Defense Against the Dark Arts here," she held her cup in the palm of her hand.

"If you refuse I have other means of getting what I want out of you."

"I have nothing to hide," she sipped on her tea. "You want to ask me about my cousin?"

"Where is he?"

Her green eyes had a red ring around the irises. Her face relaxed and was blank. "I don't know," she answered obediently.

"Tell me all you know about him," he sat back in his chair, resting his head on his hand.

"His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was born to my great aunt Merope Guant. She had married a Muggle by the name of Tom Riddle. My Grandfather, Morfin had disowned her after that. He is roughly in his fifties. He was born in an Orphanage he was later raised in. Merope had died giving birth to him."

"His personal life?"

Her mouth opened like she really wanted to say something, but there weren't any words to give.

"That's all you know about him?"

"My mother doesn't like for us to associate ourselves with the likes of him."

"Professor McGonagall said your greatest ambition is to be an Auror?"

"Yes."

"Why do you suppose that is?"

"I want to bring honor back to the house of Slytherin."

"Then why not become a Death Eater?"

"I wish to do so without spilling the blood of the innocent."

"What of the blood of the guilty?"

"They will have my wrath."

"Why have you been warming up to Potter?"

"I blame myself for what happened to him."

"Ah, I thought as much," he took a sip of his tea. "Why feel guilty for a crime you yourself has not commit?"

"My family suffers socially for his crimes. Those who oppose him fear us. His supporters seek us out. I don't necessarily blame myself for what he himself has done. I expect others to blame me passively."

"Have you suffered persecution for your cousin's actions?"

"No, but my mother has. It is for that reason that my grandmother relocated to America. He is less well-known there."

"What were you and Draco Malfoy doing in the corridor yesterday?"

"We had sex," she blurted out without control. She looked at him in shock by what he had asked her. Her face felt hot. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's what I had suspected. Would you say the two of you are dating?"

"Yes," she didn't care what he asked about Malfoy as long as he didn't ask her one thing. 'Please don't ask about that! Please don't ask about that!' she pleaded to him inside of her mind. To her horror he did.

"You gave me quite a peculiar look. Why is that?"

"I-" she hesitated. The red ring around her irises flickered like a dying bulb.

"Answer my question Miss. Guant," he stood up out of his chair and leaned in close to her. His face was inches away from her's.

She bit her lip, causing it to bleed. She locked her jaw tight on her lip so that no words escaped her.

He sighed. "You're very good. If it's any constellation I think you will make a superb Auror," he walked out from behind his desk. He walked towards her, crouching down in front of her. "Unfortunately I have my answer. You're a dead give away," he smirked mockingly at her. He placed a hand on her thigh, catching her off guard. She quivered and made a whimpering noise. "Why are you shaking?" he slid his hand up her skirt.

She couldn't fight the Veritaserum any longer. She answered honestly, "You caught me by surprise. I am experiencing shock and confusion."

"It should be quite clear. You want it, don't you?" he sneered.

"Yes," the painfully honest answer escaped her lips. She blushed. She hated that the Veritaserum was still working.

"Imagine that," he traced her vaginal lips from outside of her underwear. His deliberate gentleness made her tremble at his touch. He slipped his hand passed the fabric and cradled her bare crotch in his hand, squeezing it gently. She hadn't expected him to touch her at all let alone gently. She grinded against his hand involuntarily. A finger slipped inside. She was very wet in no time at all. His finger slipped in and out with ease. Victoria locked her jaw. She didn't want to make any sound of enjoyment. She, however; didn't need to. Her body trembled, and twitched beneath his touch. He slipped in two more and started massaging her clit with his thumb. "How does this feel to you, Miss. Guant?"

She thought she was going to melt like chocolate at the sound of his voice. "Amazing!" she gasped out of control. His forced answer seemed to uncap a couple of moans from her. She blushed. She had really hoped to contain herself. He stared into her eyes more hungrily at the sudden burst of sound. Her little moans and gasps was music to his ears. Her walls began to constrict around his three fingers. She was so tight and slick. He imagined what it might be like inside of her. He grew hard at the thought of it. She came hard all over his hand, her underwear and skirt.

He caught her off guard when he traced her crease from the top of her seat to her clit. "American attire leaves little to the imagination," he complained about the black thong she had been wearing. He started rubbing the length of her vagina. He slipped up to her clit and remained there. He started rubbing her feverishly. It was getting more difficult to keep quite. She whimpered like a wounded dog. She could feel her body getting stiff. She closed her eyes tight as she came once more. His hand recoiled. She opened her eyes. He was standing over her inches away from her face, his hair tickling her cheek. She wanted desperately to kiss him. Just as she moved forward to kiss him he withdrew. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled them down passed her knees. He parted her legs and situated himself between them. Was he about to do what she thought he was going to do?

He pulled back her skirt. He licked her from the bottom up to her clit. He kissed and licked her clit, making her jerk violently. She wouldn't be able to hold it in now. Her face grew hot as her teacher explored her nether region with his mouth. "N-n-n-no. No, don't do that!" She protested for a moment and sloped back in her chair. It felt amazing. It was a tingly tickling sensation. She wanted for it to stop and at the same time she wanted him to keep on it. She decided on the latter. "Ahh!" she screamed, grabbing his hair on an impulse. She came to her senses for a moment. Was it alright for her to touch him? Was it cool for her to grab his hair like that? She looked at him for some kind of approval. He didn't seem to mind it in the least. He was too busy working his mouth over her clit. She came to the conclusion that it was alright and continued to grip on his hair.

The sudden interaction caught him off guard. He twitched like a shy stray, though he doubted she noticed anything. She wrapped her legs around him, resting them on his back. She was starting to get tense again. She could feel it at her core. She felt as though she was about to burst. Her body convulsed like wild. She bucked her hips and pulled his hair. Then she went still. Her body relaxed as she came. He lapped up her clear, sweet liquid. His tongue started digging it's way inside of her. "Mmm!"she hummed as she felt the hot, wet, flipped thing sliver inside of her. "Uhh! Uhh!" she bucked into it. The heat and moisture from it drove her mad. He started flickering it in and out of her. "Uhh! Oh Professor!" she shouted out. She didn't care at this point if he knew how she felt or not. If it gave her what she wanted it didn't matter. She wanted everything he had to offer. She wanted to kiss his lips. She wanted for them to be pressed against her neck. More than anything she wanted for him to be inside of her. That, for her would be the icing on top of the cake. "Ahhaa!" she cried as she came.

He pulled away from her. What was he going to do now? "That will... I think... be the end of that," he stood and turned away from her, wiping his face off on his sleeve.

"What?" she looked at him puzzled.

"Did you find that dissatisfactory?"

"Well-"

"Tough shit! It's detention for a reason!" there was a sudden bite in his voice.

She gaped at him in shock.

"Surely you can show yourself out?"

She turned and started for the door.

"Am I to understand that you are to leave without your underwear Miss. Guant?"

She bolted upright with clenched fists on both sides of her thighs. She spun back around and grabbed her panties from the floor. She slipped them back on. She stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her. On her way to the Slytherin common room she walked at a quick pace. What game was he playing at? Why had he got sexual with her and stopped short of doing it? Was it his intention to tease her the whole time. She shivered as she crossed her arms over her chest. She felt so used. He acted as though she was just a toy he could play with at his leisure. She felt a pang in her chest that traveled upward and burned her esophagus. She yearned to kiss him, for him to kiss her. She wanted to do more. "Belladonna!" she shouted angrily at the portrait. It swung open and she crawled through.

"Victoria! There you are! Thought I'd wait for you," Malfoy leapt up from his chair. "What happened?" he asked, trying to read her face. She regained her composer.

"He had me write lines," she lied. "You look worn out. You should go to bed," she smiled at him.

He stood close to her, taller than her by at least a foot. He tilted his head and kissed her. His mouth was warm and hot. It felt amazing to be kissed after all that Snape had done to her. "Gid-night," he smiled at her charmingly and headed upstairs to the boy's dormitory. She laid awake for what felt like hours to her. She thought about Snape's soft touch on her delicate figure. She wondered if he kissed in the same manner. She wondered what it might be like to fuck him.

She dreamed about him. She was lying naked over an emerald satin bedspread. The blanket beneath her ruffled as she stretched out. Snape hovered naked over her. He had some kind of tattoo on his forearm, but she couldn't make it out. He panted and groaned as he thrust in and out of her. She pulled him in close and kissed him. He tangled his hand inside of her black wavy hair and bared his weight on that arm.

She woke up frustrated. At breakfast Malfoy had been yapping his mouth about something. Victoria didn't care. She stared longingly at the staff table where her antagonist sat. He had to have wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Why else would he have done those things? She could try to seduce him when he was alone. That occurred often enough. She still couldn't quite understand these feelings that she had all of a sudden. He often acted like an asshole and terrorized Harry for no apparent reason. She was, however; honest with herself. It was clear to her that she wanted him. Why and how, she did not know. She was going to get her way. She just hadn't figured out how yet.

She sat in Potions, trying to not let Malfoy notice her staring dreamily at their Potions master. He had been making his way through the desks, checking everyone's progress as he went. He paused in front of her. "Exceptional as always," he critiqued her work. She felt intimidated by him towering over her. It was as if he had beat her into submission like the rest of the students. "I expect your session with me in detention taught you a lesson?" he gazed into her soft green eyes with his piercing black ones. Her thighs trembled. He was so close. She started to get agitated, and then it hit her! He started walking back to the front of the class. She flicked him off.

"Wait! No! What are you doing?!" Malfoy tried to make her put her finger away.

"Detention again, tonight, Miss. Guant," he didn't look back at her, but proceeded to write on the black board. It didn't matter. She knew he had seen her. She smiled. It was as if he had read her mind.

Class had ended. Everyone had got up and started grabbing their things. "Go on, I'll catch up," Victoria dismissed Malfoy. She was the last one left. She turned to leave.

"A moment Miss. Guant," Snape walked towards her. She stopped to let him catch up with her. He pressed his hard crotch against her from behind. "Just weren't satisfied were you?" he whispered in her ear. His hand traced her butt down to her crotch. "You will rue the day you made a fool of me," he kissed the top of her ear and withdrew his hand. He waltzed passed her. She stood frozen on the spot. It felt as though she might melt again. She joined Malfoy outside of class.

"Keep it up and you won't be able to watch me practice Quidditch," he said irritably.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. He's such a prick!"

"A prick that can ruin your life if you keep pissing him off. I'm not warning you again, Victoria. If you keep getting in trouble that's your doing. I'm not having any part in it!" he stormed away. She didn't mean to upset him. It was her burning desire for her Professor that she couldn't control. She had to have him, even if that meant she would become the class clown.

She knocked on one of the doors to Snape's office.

"Come in!" he beckoned her. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "You could at the very least practice landing yourself in detention modestly. I hadn't thought you were that desperate. It would seem that Mr. Malfoy is lacking in some sense or another. More tea, Miss. Guant?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He had already poured her a cup. She sat in her seat and took her cup. She smelled the steam.

"Veritaserum again?" she asked irritably.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, after yesterday I don't want to take anymore," her eyes were more pleading than glaring.

"If you refuse I'll make you," he glared at her.

She stared at him with wide eyes.

He pointed his wand at her.

"Wait! No!"

"Imperio."

She felt blissfully ignorant with a burning desire to drink from the cup in her hand. Her hand gripped the handle. _No!_ A voice inside of her head was protesting. _No!_ "No!" she screamed. Her cup fell to the floor and shattered.

"You seem to have a talent for resisting. You might make a good spy some day."

She shook in her chair. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't want him to see her cry. He'd think she was weak. All of a sudden it came back to her, the reason she came here in the first place. She concentrated on him, marking his lips as her target. She stood up from her chair, leaned over his desk, and kissed him. He hesitated for a moment. She had caught him off guard. He kissed her back. His lips were soft and thin. His kisses were as soft and delicate as she had thought they would be. "Are you trying to take initiative?" he looked at her with a curious expression.

"I wanted to know what it was like," she smiled erotically at him.

"Surely you know what it is like to kiss someone," he whispered, gazing down at her from across his desk.

"I wanted to see how it felt, kissing you," she whispered back at him, staring longingly into his eyes.

He gaped at her for a moment before standing upright. "Have a seat Miss. Guant."

"Victoria," she corrected him.

"Very well, Miss. Victoria," he glared at her.

She sat down obediently with a triumphant smile on her face.

He circled around his desk and stopped in front of her. He leaned in low to the point that their noses overlapped. She reached up as far as she could go. When her bottom left the chair he anchored her back down by leaning his weight on her thighs. "You aren't the decision maker in detention. Unless they taught you differently at your American wizarding school, the Professor is the one that is in charge over the student," he whispered to her lips with spite. He grabbed a lock of her hair behind her head and forced her into a kiss. It felt amazing, kissing him like that. She didn't mind that he was dominating her so long as she got what she wanted. She hesitated for a moment before weaving her fingers through his hair. He leaned in, kissing her harder. Then she began to feel strange. The room started to sway. Her vision became unfocused. Her body started tugging her to the floor on it's own accord. She gripped on to him. She slid down his arms. He caught her with his forearms and gripped hold of her.

"Ahh!" she fell through his arms and on to the floor in a bowing position. "What's happening to me? What did you do?!" she looked up at him.

"Don't worry. It'll all be over soon, over soon," his voice echoed She blacked out. She remembered sucking on his dick somehow knowing what she was doing when in all reality she didn't. It was as if she had a manual inside of her head. She remembered everything she did got a reaction out of him. He had buckled over, catching himself on her shoulders. She remembered him moaning and then nothing. She woke up curled up on the floor. He was setting in her chair facing her. "You're awake?"

"What happened?" She picked herself up off of the floor.

"You don't remember?"

"I- no! No I don't remember anything! You made it that way didn't you! Did we do anything?" she slushed something in her mouth. It was a lemon drop. "Where did I get a lemon drop?"

"Nothing has happened," he lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're lying!" she stood up off of the floor.

"It's passed time now, Miss. Victoria. You should leave if you have any hope in evading

the care taker."

"You used me and swiped my memory?!" She looked scandalized.

"I didn't so much swipe your memory as I cast an imperius curse on you."

"So it's true? How could you?! If we're going to be intimate with each other I want to remember it!" tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't have any skill in what I desired of you so I put you under a curse, bending you to my very will!" he stormed over to her. "And you performed fantastically," he whispered softly in her ears. She twitched and her lips parted at the sound.

"I only wish I could remember," she sighed.

"My apologies. It would appear I don't know my own strength when dealing in curses."

"How long are you planning on keeping me waiting?"

"Waiting for what?" he smirked.

"I'm losing my patience with you," she glared at him.

"At last... I don't intend to indulge you any time soon, Miss. Victoria," he walked away from her. "You may show yourself out."

"You're a sadistic bastard!" she spat at him.

"You're beginning to understand my true nature and you new," he purred.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him. She started out the door.

"Surely, I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, Miss. Victoria?"

She froze in her tracks with a hopeless look on her face. He was probably right. She would be back. This time she would take what she wanted. Malfoy had fallen asleep on the couch. She pecked him on the temple of his forehead and covered him up.

"Mum?" he said in his sleep.

She smiled and headed up to the girl's dormitory.

She ate quickly at lunch.

"It isn't going anywhere, you know?"

She took off for class before anyone else.

"Victoria, wait!" Malfoy hurried to gather his things and ran after her. The doors opened to the Potions classroom opened up as she arrived.

"Miss. Victoria," he looked into her eyes.

"Professor," she smirked at him. His eyes followed her as she entered the classroom. She spent the entirety of class trying to think of ways to land herself in detention. In the middle of class there was a knock on the door. Snape left his desk and made his way down the center aisle to answer it. Perfect! She reached out her foot and tripped him. He fell flat on the ground. Professor McGonagall entered the class.

"Professor Snape?! Whatever are you doing on the floor?!"

He turned his head slowly to look at Victoria. She couldn't help but to laugh. She would have given anything to be able to read McGonagall's mind right then. He glared at her with a venomous stare. She smiled and winked at him.

She didn't wait to be summoned into his office. She burst through the door like a rabid wolf on the hunt. She shut the door behind her. He was sitting at his desk, grading papers. She stormed over to his desk. She shoved everything, including what he had been working on. She sat on his desk in front of him. He stood up quickly. His eyes were wide. She had clearly taken him by surprise. She grabbed him by the hair of his head and pulled him near. "You're going to fuck me tonight whether you like it or not!" Snape gaped at her for a moment. Her sudden attack had set him aghast. He felt as if his heart was going to fall into his stomach. He gripped her hair back and kissed her aggressively on the lips. He pressed his hard crotch against her, leaning in close to her as he did so. He licked her mouth hard, forcing her lips to part and allow his tongue inside. Their mouths massaged one another as he tasted her with his tongue. Victoria never felt anything like it. Kissing her Professor like this was driving her wild. She caressed his face and tugged his hair.

He toyed with her tie until he successfully loosened it to the point of lying lazily on her chest. He undid the buttons on her shirt, showing her breasts tucked away safely in a black lacy bra. She dressed like such a fucking slut. He wanted to make her pay for it. He slid off her blouse and reached behind her to unsnap her bra. He slid it from her shoulders, grazing her soft pink flesh as he knocked it off of her arms, He looked at her. Her breasts were a moderate size. Having just been free of their bonds they stood up on their own. He groped them, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. He started twisting them between his thumbs and index fingers. "Uhh!" She moaned softly. He led a trail of soft hot kisses from her chin to her neck. "Uhh! Professor!" she tangled her fingers in his hair. She was elated to have him in her most tender of places. "Uhh!" she moaned loudly as he kissed her neck in all of the right ways. He started kissing harder. "Ahhh!" she screamed, tears from overwhelming pleasure built up in her eyes. She pulled his hair harder. He bit down on her neck. "Uhh!" her body convulsed violently and stilled. If he hadn't seen it for himself he wouldn't have thought it possible. He had just made her come without touching her.

Her neck became sacred to him. He dare not leave it. He reached a hand under her skirt. He pushed aside her underwear and started massaging her clit with the ball of his fist. "Oh Professor!" she held onto him for dear life. She started undoing his buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?"he stopped her, looking at her with a look of horror.

"I want to see you," she looked into his eyes with earnest. He furrowed his brow, but didn't protest. He helped her unbutton his shirt. He went back to what he had been doing, this time his hor flesh pressed up against her. She touched him. He was small. Not really scrawny, but not muscular either. She slid her hands into his shirt to touch his back. He bit down on her neck again. "Ahh!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back as she came. She came even harder from the additional stimulation in her clit.

"Fucking wet and I've only just started. You could do for some self control Miss. Victoria," he purred.

"I know, " she moaned, wincing as he slipped three fingers inside of her. He kissed on her neck and finger fucked her. "Ahhh!" she yelled as she buck her hips, plunging his fingers in even farther. She let out silent screams as her body locked up. Her eyes flew open wide and watered. She had dug her fingernails into him so hard it made him yelp. He didn't stop any of what he was doing.

"Your neck is so sensitive," he nuzzled her. The pressure from his nose and the softness of his hair as it brushed her made her gasp. "You've got to be joking. Is that turning you on?" he continued to nuzzle her.

She gave him an embarrassed nod.

"Tell me something Victoria? Why do you want me so badly?" he whispered in her ear.

"Eh?!" Her face grew hot. He was reaching far inside of her and his hair draped on her collar bone. His hot breath tickled her ear and she gave a twitch. She herself didn't know the answer to his question. Was it her curiosity? After he had given her a taste did it quench her thirst for him further? Did she want him because he was off limits. Did she lust after him in the hall way because of her arousal? Did she like him? She didn't know. She opened her mouth to speak.

Snape seized her up by the hair on the back of her head. "Yes?" he asked.

She whimpered as he pulled her hair. It felt strangely good.

"B-because you're off limits," she thought was the best answer. "Ahh!" she screamed as he fingered her more aggressively.

"Because I'm you're teacher and you my student?"

She gave a fierce nod.

"Do I live up to your expectations Miss. Gaunt?" he tilted his head and whispered to her lips.

She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him in to a kiss. She kissed him aggressively. He tugged her hair to regain his dominance. She shook violently and tensed up as she came. He pushed her back on his desk. "Uhh!" she moaned as he entered her. He was much bigger than Malfoy. He grabbed the outside of her thighs and started thrusting into her. She was so tight and slick from the many orgasms she had. "Uhh!" she could feel herself tighten around him as she came. He grabbed her by the waist and set her upright. She held on the back of him to make sure she didn't tilt backwards. This new position made him go in even deeper inside of her. "Ah! Professor! Ah! Ah!" she held the back of his head as she moaned.

"Uh!" he moaned as she tightened and released. "Have you no control when in my company?" He tilted her head up to whisper in her ear.

"No," she gave a low whine.

"Say that again!" he thrust hard into her.

"No! No! I can't! I have to have you! Please! Please! Give it to me!" she yelled and held onto him even tighter. "Harder! Harder!" She yelled. He thrust into her harder and faster. She gave a loud scream as she built up to her climax. Tears streamed out of her eyes as he hit something amazing inside of her. "Severus!" she moaned as she came.

His eyes widened at the sound of his name. "Ugh!" he pulled out of her, finishing himself off.

She leaned up on the balls of her hands and smiled at him with a dreamy look. "That was amazing Professor," she purred. He zipped his pants back up and started rebuttoning his shirt.

"No more detention," he said sternly.

"Wha-! But why?!" she didn't know how to react. She hadn't intended to stop seeing him.

"From now on you will visit me in my private chamber," he looked at her.

She gasped. Her in her Professor's bedroom having sex with him. It sounded so forbidden and erotic to her.

"When you wish to visit me indicate so by staying behind in class. You may rejoin them after you're the last body to leave. If I want you over I'll tell you to stay after."

She blushed. He was being serious.

"You will continue to date Draco. You must not neglect to spend time with him. Make sure you go watch his practice and attend all of his games with the up most esteem."

"But I-"

"If you wish for this to continue then you must follow my directions without fail. This is very treacherous. You mustn't tell anyone. Not even your pet, understand?" he leaned over her.

"I understand," she slid off of his desk.

He waved his want and the room was once again spotless. "Off you go," he flexed his wrist to shoo her.

"Professor?" she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you again before I leave?" she asked him.

He caressed the side of her head and kissed her gently on the lips. "You ask some of the most ridiculous questions," he smiled at her. He walked away from her, "Be sure to tell Draco that your detention was much worse than writing lines. Tell him I had you do a bit of muggle cleaning."

"Yes Sir.," she walked out of his office. She started back to the Slytherin common room. "Belladonna," the door swung open allowing her passage.

"You're back!" Malfoy greeted her with such enthusiasm it made her feel guilty to be deceiving him.

"Yeah, I'm not crossing Professor Snape again," she lied convincingly.

"Why, what did he make you do?"

"He made me clean his shelves like a muggle."

He crinkled his nose in disgust, "I see what you mean. I wouldn't want to go back after that either. I've missed you." He embraced her.

"I've missed you," she cradled his head.

"You want to do something tomorrow?"

"Like what?" she tried not to sound hesitant when she asked.

"You know," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide as he nibbled on her earlobe. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. She kissed him back out of pity. "G'night," he smiled at her.

"Good night," she watched him leave guiltily. She had wanted to go visit Snape. She laid awake in her bed wondering what his room looked like. There would be a bed for them to perform unspeakable deeds comfortably. She blushed at the thought.


	2. The girl with flaming hair

A teen-aged girl with long wavy red hair took off down a empty corridor with her books held closely to her chest. A teen-aged boy with long black hair snuck up behind her and threw his arms around the back of her.

"What the- Sev?" she asked him.

"How did you know?" the young Snape asked.

"I can tell. What are you doing? You know I'm with James now."

"I don't care," he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"I can see that."

"You're going to fuck me tonight whether you like it or not," he whispered seductively into her ear. His hands slid all over her body. He groped her breast with one hand and reached under her skirt with the other.

"Sev!" she gasped, her books plummeting out of her arms. "No, stop."

"I bet... I can please you better than he can," he nuzzled her hair from her neck. "Does he even know about this?" he kissed her neck.

"Not there!" she gasped. "Uh!" she moaned as he slipped his fingers inside of her and kissed her sensitive neck.

"I know you better than anyone, Lilly," he nuzzled her neck.

"Don't," she protested.

"You're body is telling me differently. Why do you suppose that is?"

"You're my best friend," she blushed.

"Is that it?" he purred as he nibbled on her ear.

"Don't, you're going to make me-"

"Please do. I'll make you addicted to me. You know... you're really slick," he pressed his hard crotch up against her rear. His fingers went deeper inside of her,

"Ahh!" she moaned as her body started to seize up. She was strangely turned on by his sudden outburst. She came. He straightened up her underwear.

"Meet me in Slughorn's office later if you decide you want more," he whispered in her ear before letting go of her. He bent over to pick up her books for her. His eyes just reached hers as he handed her the books she had dropped. She was wide-eyed and then had a calming look about her. She had made her decision. He gave her a peculiar smile. He wondered if her decision was in his favor.

"I-" she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes?" he listened closely.

"I will... meet you there," she swallowed a lump in her throat.

`"Rest assured, you won't regret it," he bit at the air in front of her lips, "Until then, Lilly." He left her to go his own way.

Lilly stood in the dark Gryffindor common room. "Accio Marauders map," she took out her wand and whispered. The blank piece of parchment glided through the air down the boys dormitory and into her hand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," she pointed her wand at the parchment, revealing the map of Hogwarts. A tiny black dot that read Severus Snape stood outside of the Gryffindor entrance. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open as she stepped out to join him.

"You were serious," he looked at her surprised. "What's that?" he indicated at the map.

"A map of Hogwarts. We'll be able to tell where Filtch and the teachers are," she explained.

"Brilliant," he looked it over. "It shows students too?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Wouldn't want Potter to find out, eh?" he smirked.

"Please don't tell him," she pleaded.

"I won't, just promise me you won't mention him. Nothing will kill my erection faster than that. Come on!" he grabbed her by the wrist and ran with her.

"Peeves is just ahead, turn right," she said. He led her through the corridor to the right. They darted down flights of stairs and through hall ways until they reached Slughorn's office. "He's not in there," she looked at the map. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say I've been planning this for a very long time now. Alohomora," he took his wand out and unlocked the door. "After you," he held the door open for her. She blushed as she giggled. She walked through the door. He followed behind her. He locked the door back and cast a silencing charm. Lilly looked around the office. A piece of parchment on Slughorn's desk caught her eye. She leaned in to read it when Severus grabbed her waist from behind.

"Nosey," he moved her hair from her neck and started kissing it.

"Ah, Sev," she moaned.

"Get up there," he indicated to the desk.

"His desk?"

"Go on then," his voice was breathy as he kissed on her neck.

"Sev! I can't, that's Professor Slughorn's desk. He's thinks an awful lot of-" she gasped as he hoisted her up on the desk by her waist. She panted to catch her breath. Her eyes met his. His eyes were almost welling with happiness as he stared back at her. It flattered her to be thought of in such a way. "I didn't expect that," she panted.

"Do you think... it'd be alright if I kissed you?" he looked at her with such longing eyes.

"I think just this once won't hurt," she smiled a gentle smile as she moved his hair from his eyes. He caressed her face and closed his eyes. He leaned in toward her and paused. She kissed him gently on the lips. He wove his fingers through her wavy red hair as he kissed her passionately. Her lips were so silky and soft just as he had always imagined. He tilted her head back and kissed under her chin to her neck. "Uhh!" she tugged at his hair as she moaned. He caressed her neck as he kissed it. "Ahh!" He rested his hand on her inner thigh, making her tremble. He touched her skin as he trailed his hand upward. He rubbed her from outside of her underwear. He squeezed her. He moved his hand under her panties and touched her velvety moist exterior.

"You're so slick," he whispered as he kissed on her neck.

"It's your fault. Ahh!" she gripped him tight as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"I want you to come. I want to be the one that makes you do it," he said in a breathless tone. She whined. She developed an ache at her core as she grinded her hips on his fingers. Her body started to shut down.

"Uh," she held the back of his head as she moaned almost silently. Her body seized up and she came.

"Did you like that, Lilly?" he panted.

"Yeah," she panted to catch her breath.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes, give me more," she looked him fiercely in the eyes. He pulled her panties off of her. He kneeled in front of her. He parted her legs and peeled her skirt back. He licked between her folds up to her clit. He kissed her fiercely. "Oh, Sev! Uhh!" she moaned, scraping her finger nails across his salp. He licked her, shaking his head rapidly. "Oh! You're going to make me come! Ahh!" she came. He didn't stop. He entered his tongue inside of her. "Oh my god Sev! That tongue! Ahh!" she screamed as he flickered his tongue in and out of her. "Uhh!" she moaned. Her body wiggled and twitched violently as she bucked her hips into his face. His tongue was so slick and his breath so hot. It drove her mad. She started to tense up again. "Oh, Sev! Uh! Uh!" her body convulsed and she squirted.

"Ah! What the hell!" he stood up, wiping the come from his face.

"I'm sorry! I've never done that before," her face turned beat red.

"You're fine. That was... cool. It was a lot more than I had expected. You really enjoyed it then?"

"Of course I did, or could you not hear me?"

"I like to hear it from you," he blushed.

She leaned in close to him, "I loved it," she whispered, nuzzling his nose.

"I want to see you," he looked into her eyes with the same pleading look as before.

She looked taken back as she hesitated. She loosened her tie and unbuttoned her blouse. She had a lacy light pink bra on. He slid her blouse off of her arms, grazing her skin with his fingertips. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he looked her over.

"Now let me see you," she took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He gaped at her as she undressed him. He took his shirt off the rest of the way and was shirtless. Lilly giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're scrawny and pale," she laughed.

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes.

"I think it's cute," she touched his chest.

"Uh," he gasped, trembling under her touch.

"You feel nice," she whispered and she kissed his neck.

"Lilly?" he gasped. She caught him off guard.

"Pay back time," she caressed the back of his head as she kissed him hard on the neck.

"Uh, that feels really nice," he nuzzled her hair. She smiled as she kissed on him. "Mm, Lilly. Ah! Oh shit!" She started rubbing his crotch. "What are you doing?"

"Getting you hard."

"Y-you're serious?" he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Of course I am. That's why you brought me here isn't it?"

"I didn't actually expect you to- Oh god!"

"You talk too much," she rubbed his length from outside of his pants. She kissed his collarbone.

"You're making me so hard."

"Why don't you take those pants off? I think you've kept me waiting long enough," she whispered in his ear. With her encouragement he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "I want you inside of me," she whispered. He thrust into her without warning. "Uhh!" she moaned. He kissed the top of her breast. He reached behind her to unsnap her bra. He brushed the skin of her arm as he removed the straps from her arm. Her breasts were perked having just been released from the confines of her bra. He licked her nipple and sucked on it. Her vaginal walls gripped him tight as she came. He let go of her nipple and kissed her passionately on the lips. They tangled their fingers in one another's hair as they kissed. He licked her neck, kissing it. "Uhh!" she came again. "Faster! Harder!" she demanded. He obeyed, slamming into her harder and faster. "Uh! Uh! Oh, Severus! I'm gonna come! I'm coming! Ah!" she screamed as he reached her G-spot. She squirted hard.

"Ugh!" he came. They were face to face, panting hard to catch their breath.

"That was amazing," her chest fell up and down as she breathed hard. She was so beautiful. He wanted her to be his forever. "James has never made me come like that." Reality slapped him hard in the face. She wasn't his. She would never be his, unless...

"Then leave him. Then I can please you whenever you want."

"It's not that easy love."

"Why do you like him?"

"I don't know. He's just... changed. He's not a prick like he used to be. He's showed me a much sweeter side. He loves me, I can tell."

"Do you love him?" he tensed as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah, I do," she already had her clothes back on. "Thanks, Sev. I really did enjoy myself," she headed for the door.

"Lilly, I... I love you," he looked after her. She froze where she stood. She remained silent. "I've loved you since we were kids. From the first time I saw you. I'd make a better lover than him. Please! Stay with me," his eyes glazed over as he fought back oncoming tears.

"Do you not think I feel the same?" she turned to face him. "If you've loved me all this time then why? Why didn't you ask me out?! Why did you call me a mudblood?! Why didn't you say so sooner?! You must be more stupid than I thought you were! I've loved you too! When I reached out to you, you pushed me away! I didn't come here because you asked me to. I came here on an impulse that never died! How stupid I was!" tears streamed down her face. Her words stung him.

"I love you more than he ever will," he walked towards her.

"You fool! He loved me enough to actually ask me out! I love him! I'm not going to let you take that away from me! I'm sorry, Sev; but I'm done waiting on you," she stormed out of the door. He felt as though something inside of him had shattered as he stared after her.

Professor Snape sat at a small circular table. The table housed an empty bottle of fire whiskey and an empty glass. He stared numbly into space with broken eyes full of heartbreak over a love long lost to him.


End file.
